Naruto Watching Naruto
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Basically, Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are watching Naruto. But Naruto gets footage of Sasuke and his Family. Just exactly who told them to do it? Oneshot.


It was a wonderful day. But Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were inside. Watching the television. Naruto, who was eagerly waiting for a certain program to come on, found it. "Sasuke! Sakura! It's coming on!" Naruto shouted through the house. "We're coming!" Sakura yelled and soon the two were already there. They were watching the best program in the world. Naruto!

"Naruto. Which episode is it?" Sasuke asked. "Um. It's the one where we fight at the Final Valley." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. 'That episode that we had to star in bugged me so much. You bruised my face for a month." Sasuke said. "Shh! It's on!" Sakura told them.

The main theme came on. Sasuke rolled his eyes in displeasure. "They had to choose a song with screaming? Why couldn't they do something much more better like the one after I leave." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "I wish you were at least mentioned in it!" Sakura said with bright emerald eyes. Soon the theme was over. Then it went to commercial. "Okay guys! Before we watch this, Sakura, no crying. Sasuke. No freaking out. Got it?" Naruto asked. "Don't forget about you're rule! No yelling while it's on!" Sakura shouted. Naruto nodded. The show came back on. They watched.

"_Naruto...Why do you go so far for me?" Said Sasuke. "Because I was actually able to make a bond with you. A bond that I can get rid of. That's why I'll stop you." Naruto told his comrade. Sasuke was surprised but that was short. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband. "We'll fight as equals." Sasuke said standing up. He broke his log and threw a piece at Naruto's. This caused him to fall. Sasuke charged at him. That's when Naruto punched him in the face. Sasuke went tumbling backwards and landed on the water. He clutched his face. He muttering something with the pain. But he had to look away and dodge the other attack Naruto was about to inflict. Then, the nine Tails cloak formed. Sasuke was shocked. "What are you?" Sasuke asked. "Your friend." Naruto said matter-of-factly. _

That was the end of the episode. Sasuke cringed his face up. "You know Naruto! You really weren't supposed to hit me on purpose. That really hurt!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto smiled. "Sorry. The scene really got me." Naruto made the excuse. "Sasuke-Kun. You do know that if Orochimaru was real, you would be in so much trouble." Sakura warned. "Well, he's not." Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke! Time for dinner!" Came the voic eof his Mother. "I'll see you guy's later." Sasuke told them. They nodded and walked out of the door. Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto sat at the table. "Sasuke. I really don't understand why we have to be dead in the series." Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded. "I know. They make my life so terrible. And Aniki's." Sasuke replied. Itachi glanced at Sasuke. "I really don't want to die by your hands either." Itachi old him. "Well, in the series you kill everyone. So it only makes sense." Sasuke added. "Yes, but why does Uncle Madara have to be an old dude who makes you look like an idiot?" Itachi questioned. "I don't know. They also make him evil and a creepy guy at first." Sasuke said grabbing some fish with his chopsticks.

Mikoto glanced at Fugaku. "They make you evil as well. Along with our entire family. All but Obito and your Brother Kakashi." Mikoto said sadly. "I can't believe they make Kakashi activate his Sharingan when his mask falls. The series is crazy." Fugaku concluded. "Maybe but I love watching it." Sasuke replied. "Yeah. It is popular Father." Itachi countered. Fugaku glanced at his son's. "If Ninja like that really did exist it would." He said. "Okay. Enough about Naruto." Mikoto was getting annoyed. "Why is it named _Naruto_?" Fugaku asked. "Because Naruto is the main character." Sasuke and Itachi answered. "Oh." Fugaku said. "Enough!" Mikoto shouted. The male's in the house were shocked. "I don't care about Naruto at the moment. Let's just eat dinner!" Mikoto yelled.

"I never thought you felt that way about me Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto Uzumaki said. Mikoto's eyes were wide. "Oh no Naruto! I meant the-" Naruto cut her off. "No. You already said it. I guess the no one likes me." Naruto said and walked away. Mikoto felt bad. "Please forgive me." She whispered.

Outside, Naruto was laughing. "Well, we got some good footage for our next show's blooper episode." Naruto said to Sakura. She laughed. "This will probably be one of the best ones yet! And Sasuke will be so ashamed!" Sakura said happily. "We should go now." Naruto told her. They walked away.

**During The Studio...**

"Hello everyone! This is a special episode. Seriously! It's only fifteen minutes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Really, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "In fact we're wasting minutes talking so let's get to the point!" Sakura said. They showed a video.

Sasuke was behind the stage and was shocked. He wanted to jump onto set. He did. "You idiots!" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke-Kun! You came back to Konoha!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke gave her an evil look. "We need some Anbu right away!" Naruto shouted. "What?" Sasuke said surprised. Then, actors in Anbu outfits came and took Sasuke away. "Don't worry Sasuke! We'll bail you out soon!" Naruto called. "You loser! You're going to get it!" Sasuke yelled. "I wonder what made him so mad?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "See? Told you it would be fifteen minutes! See ya everyone! Oh! And don't forget to watch Naruto!" Sakura closed them out.

It was over. "Good work Sakura." Naruto said nicely. Sakura smiled. "Same to you too." She replied. They let Sasuke back in. "Why would you show them that on air!" Sasuke shouted. "Um... We were told to by Kakashi!" Naruto said defensively. Sasuke felt rage. "Kakashi!" He screamed. It was so loud the entire world could heard.

Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise. He heard his name. "I wonder who is so mad at me?" He questioned and continued reading.


End file.
